The research focuses on keratin cytoskeletons in epithelial cells of internal organs and the translation of keratin mRNA of cultured keratinocytes. It includes the study of involucrin--a soluble precursor of the cross-linked envelope in cultured keratinocytes. Our efforts will include: identification of other precursors of the cross-linked envelope; growing cultured human epidermal cells into multiple epithelia suitable for grafting; cloning of cDNA's for keratins and involucrin; studying the effect of retinoids on keratin synthesis and envelope formation; researching the participation of glycerophosphate dehydrogenase in the adipose conversion of 3T3 cells; cloning of cDNA's for specialized proteins of the adipose cell; regulation of mRNA for those proteins; studying growth hormone action in promoting the adipose conversion of 3T3 cells; investigating viral infection and the cytoskeleton; translation of mRNA in an endogenous in vitro system; studying conformation-dependent macromolecular metabolism; regulation of tubulin synthesis; modification of polymer surface by adsorption; and researching the influence of surface modification on cell growth and adhesion.